Black and White
by chaylorfan123
Summary: The title says it all. this is a Traylor. I don't want anyone to get offended by this story because it does deal with different races and stereotypes. I love all people I do not discriminate. so i hope everyone enjoys this story. Let me know if i should continue this or not.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, I came up with an idea of an interracial couple. So i put a plot together and a few ideas. this is only the beginning but it can only be the beginning if you guys like it. if not, then this is the end. SO please tell me what you think. **

* * *

TAYLOR

It was the first day back to school and I was finally a junior. I walked in the crowded hallway to my locker. I knew I reached my locker when I saw all of my old friends surrounding their lockers, which was by mine. I looked on the other side of the hall and saw the other group of juniors at their lockers, the white side. The girls were brushing their hair while the guys were all talking. It was weird how separated the different ethnics were. I could never tell if we set ourselves up that way or the school did.

"Taylor I missed you." Chad hugged me once I reached him.

I missed Chad over the break. It weird because even though we live on the same street, I hardly saw him. I had opened my locker, the same one from last year and began organizing things. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I turned around to see my other best friend Zeke.

"Zeke! I thought you were going to be late coming back this year?" Chad asked our friend.

"I was but the football coach ended up having to fly back to his hometown for a family emergency so the program was cut short." Zeke explained.

Zeke was accepted into a football program that happens over the summer in Texas. I'm sorry; I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Taylor McKessie and I live in Albuquerque, New Mexico with my family. I am the youngest out of three children. It is my sister Jane. Tammy and then me, Taylor. I've been attending East High since freshman year; I hung around with the same crowd.

TROY

I walked out of the office at my new school, East High. I met one guy in the office and he told me he would show me around the school. His name was Ryan. I followed him down the hall to a row of lockers. I noticed that the hall we walked down was full with people of my same skin tone. As I looked around at my surroundings I noticed that the whole school was pretty much separated.

"This is your locker my man." Ryan told me as he pointed to a locker. "This is my locker; I guess we're locker buddies."

I chuckled. "Sure. I have a question, why is everyone like all separated?"

Ryan looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "We're all different Troy. We stay with our kind."

I didn't know how to respond. I looked across the hall and saw the most beautiful smile. It was a girl standing with two guys talking.

"Here comes my sister and her friend." Ryan said.

I struggled to open up my locker just as two girls walked over to us.

"Guys this is Troy, he's new. Troy this is my sister Sharpay and her best friend Gabriella." Ryan introduced me.

"You guys are like twins." I looked at Ryan and Sharpay standing next to each other.

They looked at each other and then back at me. "Yeah."

When the bell rung I looked to see kids scattering to class.

"Dude let's go before Darbus tries to kill us. We can't be late on the first day." Ryan said after Sharpay and Gabriella walked off in the direction to our class.

TAYLOR

I was sitting down when the bell rung. I was in Ms. Darbus class sitting in the middle of Chad and Zeke.

"Evans! You are late." Ms. Darbus shouted as soon as this guy name Ryan walked in the class.

Another weird thing about this school was even though out in the hall we might've all been separated but once we hit the class room, we are all together.

"I'm sorry Ms. Darbus but I was showing around a new student." Ryan looked at the guy standing beside him.

My eyes followed the mystery boy. He sure wasn't here last year, he had to be new. Chad turned around and rolled his eyes at his sight of the Evans. Yeah, Chad didn't like Ryan or his kind. I wouldn't call Chad a racist. He says he likes to just be friends with his own kind. Okay maybe that is racist, I don't know. But I'm not like that. I am accepting to all, too bad they aren't accepting of me.

"What is your name?" Ms. Darbus looked at the boy.

"Troy Bolton." The boy responded.

His voice was very manly and it sent chills up my spine. Ms. Darbus looked at her roster and nodded her head.

"You will be sitting next to Miss McKessie." She said.

I raised my hand for Troy to know who I was. When he looked in my direction, our eyes met and I nearly almost fell out of my seat. He had gorgeous eyes. I blinked a few times and looked down. He made his way over to the seat next to me and sat down. I noticed out of the corner of my eye he would take quick glances at me. He had better stop before Chad or Zeke notices.

TROY

I couldn't believe I was sitting next to her. It was the same girl I had saw in the hall way. Throughout class I saw her interact with her two friends and it was hard for me to not look at her. I mean she was beautiful. I didn't notice I had been staring at her for so long until I heard the bell ring and there was a guy with bushy hair standing in front of me.

"Like something you see?" He asked with attitude.

He placed his hands on my desk and got in my face.

"Hey Chad, leave him alone." Ryan and his sister walked my way and got in Chad's face.

"Evans, don't you even start with me." Chad looked up at Ryan.

"I'll start with you whenever I want to." Ryan responded.

"Chad! Let's go." I looked over to see that same girl I was staring at throughout class. She was standing in the doorway with books in her hands.

She looked at me and then looked down.

"Tell your friend to keep his eyes on his own kind." Chad slowly backed away from my desk and towards the girl. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked out of the class.

"Dude, there is so much you have to learn." Ryan said.


	2. Chapter 2

TAYLOR

I was standing at my locker before lunch. Chad and Zeke were raving on about sports. They usually wait on me to put my books away and then we all walk down to lunch together. I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw Chuck.

"Yes Chuck?" I asked him.

"Look Taylor, I am having a party on Friday and I wanted you to come." He told me.

"Chuck you always have a party the first week of school and I always tell you no." I explained to him.

"Maybe one day you'll say yes." Chuck flashed a smile.

I smiled and turned my head, trying to blush. "I'll think about it."

"Alright then." Chuck smiled back at me before turning his head and nodding at Chad and Zeke who were staring at him.

I watched Chuck walk down the hall and then I turned my attention to my friends. "I'm ready."

I walked down to lunch with my friends by my side. We got our lunch and sat at our usual table with a few of our other friends. I turned my head to see that new guy walking in the lunch room with Ryan and his friends. He was so cute and I wanted to talk to him so bad. But I knew it wasn't possible.

I turned my head and joined back in the conversation at my table before anyone noticed me staring.

* * *

TROY

"So Troy, where are you from?" Gabriella asked me.

I turned my head to look at her and she was smiling at me. I'll admit it, Gabriella was cute.

"I'm from New York." I answered her.

As I walked to the table where we would eat our food, Ryan told me everything about this school.

"So you and Chad have problems with each other?" I asked.

I took a bite of my fry and it was delicious.

"Chad and I do not get along. We're different people. He's too…" Ryan's voice trailed off.

"Black?" I asked him.

Ryan didn't answer, but I already knew the answer. After lunch I had walked into the library to get an ID. There weren't many people in there which was good. After talking my picture and receiving my ID, I stayed around to look at some books.

The library was huge. I walked in one of the book sections and flipped through a book. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walk in the same section I was in. I looked over to see that girl trying to reach a book that was high on the shelf.

"Let me get that for you." I walked over to her and took the book off the shelf.

I turned back around to hand her the book. She was silent. "Your welcome." I smiled at her.

After she didn't respond I turned to walk away.

"Thank you." She spoke. She spoke in a soft voice. "You're Troy, correct?"

I turned around to look at her. She held the book close to her chest, what a nice chest she had.

"I am. But I never got your name." I walked over to her.

She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. "I'm Taylor."

I extended my hand out for her to shake. She looked down at my hand and shook it. She had really soft hands.

"Taylor McKessie, it's nice to meet you." I told her.

She noticed that her hand was still holding mines and took her hand back. "Well it was nice to meet you."

I looked at her and our eyes met. She nodded her head. Taylor walked out of the section and went to go check out her book. I wasn't trying to be a creep but I watched her. It was something about the way she walked. I liked the way she walked. She walked out of the library and turned the corner, she was out of my sight.

* * *

TAYLOR

I was happy when I finally reached the front steps of my house. I walked inside my home and called out for my family.

"We're in the living room." I heard my dad respond.

I placed my book bag on the floor by the door and I walked down the hall to the living room. When I walked in, I saw my sisters. I walked over to Jane, the oldest daughter, and jumped in her arms. I love all of my sisters but Jane and I have a better connection. I went around and hugged my other sisters.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Well, I was off work and I decided to come and visit." Jane responded.

"Taylor, how was your first day as a junior?" Tammy asked.

I sat down on the couch and sighed. "It was good. I got invited to a party." I looked over at my dad.

"Is it the same one you got invited to last year?" My dad asked.

I nodded head.

"I'll think about it." He responded.

"How's Chad and Zeke?" Jane asked.

"They're good. We all have the same classes. Well most of them." I responded.

"Any new people this year?" My mom walked from out of the kitchen and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah. It's this guy named Troy." I responded shrugging my shoulders.

"Troy? Sounds white." My dad said.

"He is white, daddy." I said.

"Is he cute?" Jane asked.

I looked at my dad, who raised an eye brow at me. I smiled and looked back at my sisters who were waiting for an answer.

"He has really nice features." I responded.

My sisters and I laughed when we looked at my father's face.

Later that night, I was up watching TV when Chad called me on my cell phone.

"Hey Chad." I said.

"Hey Tay, what you doing?" he asked.

"I'm watching TV. What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing. Just lying around." Chad responded.

He took a pause and I knew that there was something on his mind.

"Chad? What's wrong?" I asked. I turned my TV down so I can hear him.

"Taylor, we didn't hang out a lot this summer." He said. "I missed you."

"Chad I missed you too. Why don't you, Zeke and I hang out this weekend?" I smiled.

Chad cleared his throat. "Um, Taylor here's the thing. I kind of just want to hang out with you."

"Oh, well..." I didn't know what to say. "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know. I was thinking we could see a movie or something." He responded.

"Okay. I would like that." I responded.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Chad said.

I said bye and we hung up from each other.

* * *

TROY

I couldn't get her out of my head. I sat at the dinner table with my family. My older brother, Chris, sat at the table and spoke up.

"I have something I need to say." Chris said.

We all looked up at him and listened.

"Mom you've been telling me that I need to settle down and find a girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with." He said.

"I sure have." She smiled.

"Well, I have. We've been dating for a year and I think it's time that you guys meet her." Chris said.

"Chris, You've been listening to me tell you how you need to settle down and you already did?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I never said anything because I wanted to be sure that she was who I wanted." He responded.

"Well when can we meet her son?" My dad asked.

I looked at my brother and waited for his answer.

"I'll see if she wants to come over this weekend." Chris responded.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS. i HAVENT UPDATED LIKE i'VE BEEN WANTING TO. IT'S SO MUCH GOING ON IN MY LIFE. I DONT KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO WRITE AGAIN SO PLEASE JUST BARE WITH ME. I LOVE YOU.! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

TAYLOR

The next day at school I started to get back into my old habits. I signed up for student council, again. This would be the third time I've been on student council. I never ran for a certain position but I would be helping plan different functions for our school and that's what I liked to do. I stood at my locker as kids headed to lunch and I talked to Zeke.

"Where's Chad?" I asked him.

"I heard the coach wanted to speak with him." Zeke responded.

Zeke and Chad have been on the basketball team since freshman year.

"Hi Zeke." Carmen walked by with some of her friends and stopped to say hi to Zeke.

Zeke turned his head towards Carmen and smiled.

"Hi Carmen." He responded.

"You guys are going to win all of the games this season right?" She asked Zeke.

I scratched my ear as I watched Carmen and Zeke. I didn't like Carmen. I've known her since freshman year and she's always had it out for me ever since Chad and I became close.

I was so far into my thoughts that I didn't even notice her walk away.

"I know you were not just flirting with her." I looked at Zeke.

"Of course not. Chad is my best friend. I wouldn't dare flirt with his ex." Zeke responded.

"Good." I said.

Our conversation ended just as Chad approached us. He looked very upset.

"Chad, what's wrong?" I looked up at him. "I heard Coach Richards wanted to speak with you?"

"Yeah, he told me that there's a chance that my spot as point guard could get taken this season."

"What? Well did he say why?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you'll never believe why. Someone showed coach a video of that new kid playing ball at his old school." Chad responded.

"Are you talking about Troy?" my voice softened.

Zeke and Chad quickly looked over at me. Chad nodded his head. he didn't even take his eyes off me.

"Coach said that he spoke with Bolton and that he's going to be put on the team." Chad said.

"Wait, that's not fair. Each one of us had to try out to be placed on the team. Actually, we have to try out every year." Zeke commented.

"Well Chad you're a really good player, one of the best we have." I looked over at Zeke. "Besides you of course." I pinched his cheek and he quickly smacked my hand away. I giggled.

"I'm sure that Troy isn't even as good as Coach is making it seem. You've been point guard since freshman year and you're going to be point guard till we graduate." I told Chad.

A smile slowly crept on his face and he pulled me into a hug.

"Now can we go to lunch before all of the food is gone?" I asked when chad let go of me.

* * *

TROY

"You're going to be point guard?" Ryan asked me.

Everyone at the table had their mouth wide open. I opened the ketchup and poured some on my burger.

"Well it's not official yet. Coach said he'd think about it." I responded. "What is the problem?"

"Chad has been point guard since freshman year. No one has ever tried to get his spot." Gabriella explained.

"Well that was before I got here." I responded.

"Why are you so sure that you're going to get this spot?" Sharpay asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "My dad has always told me that if I want something, then I go out and get it. Not to let anything stop me." I responded.

"You're confidence is very attractive." Gabriella said.

I looked over at her and smiled. "Thank you."

Sharpay's phone buzzed on the table. She quickly picked it up and started texting in her lap.

"Who is it?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay looked over at him. "No one." She continued texting on her phone and then placed it in her pocket. Sharpay stood up.

"I have to go. I'll meet up with you all later." She quickly exited the lunch room.

"That was weird." Gabriella said.

"I've seen her act weirder." Ryan responded.

* * *

In my next class, I asked for a pass to the bathroom. On my way back from the bathroom I saw Taylor standing at her locker. I approached her locker and she looked up at me.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Hi, Troy." She spoke so soft. She sounded so cute I just wanted her to say something again.

I looked up to see her locker number and smiled.

"You're locker is 356. I have 653." I said.

Taylor slightly smiled before grabbing a few things. She began to close her locker. I knew that if I didn't say anything then she would probably walk away.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

She locked her locker and held her books close to her chest.

"What?"

"Are you and Chad dating?" I asked.

She raised an eye brow and I figured that was probably the wrong question to ask.

"I'm sorry." I said after I didn't get a response.

"No, it's okay. No, we're not dating. He's just one of my best friends, along with Zeke." She responded.

"I noticed you hang around them a lot." I said.

"They are the only two people at this school that I can really trust."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I really need to get back to class and I think you do too." Taylor said.

I forgot I had stepped out of class. I must've been gone for ten minutes. I didn't want to leave the spot I was in. Standing out here with her made me happy.

"You're right." I said to her. "I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." She gave a slight smile before walking off towards her class.

* * *

TROY

After school I walked in the library to get started on my normal duties. Yeah, I usually help the librarian after school with putting new books on shelves or putting them in the computer system.

"We just got a huge order; they're in those boxes over there." Mrs. Clark, the school librarian, told me.

She handed me a box cutter and I walked over to the boxes, got down on my knees and began cutting them open.

"Need help?"

I looked over to see Chad. I smiled and got off the floor.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I was on my way to the gym and I saw you in here. Thought I'd stop by and see what you were doing." Chad responded and looked behind me.

"I'm just doing the usual." I placed the box cutter on a nearby table.

Chad wasn't talking as much, which actually surprised me. I know I'm a quiet person but Chad isn't. He's the one that usually leads the conversation going.

"Are you okay?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked him in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He finally spoke.

I placed my hands back to my side and looked down.

"I'm going to go and let you get back to your work." Chad said.

Now I knew something was really wrong with Chad. He never lets me finish doing work. Chad is the type of person who will bother you till your focus is on him. So when he decided to leave on his own I knew something wasn't right.

"Have a good practice." I pulled Chad into a hug and I rubbed his back.

I heard him chuckle and it made me smile. Chad finally left and I returned to doing my work. Mrs. Clark looked at me from her desk and she smiled.

"Mrs. Clark is there something you want to say?" I smiled at her.

"You like that boy." She answered.

I smiled and shook my head no. "No, Chad is my best friend. That's it."

* * *

TROY

I walked in the locker room and began to change into some basketball shorts and a shirt. I was the only one in my locker bank until I heard the door open and close. A few seconds later Chad walked in the same bank and looked at me.

We broke eye contact as he made his way to his locker which was two lockers away from mine. Chad unzipped his bag and began putting things in his locker.

"I heard you've been point guard since freshman year." I said.

Chad stopped what he was doing and then looked up. He looked over at me.

"Who said you could talk to me?" he said.

I chuckled and looked at him.

"Dude, I was just trying to make conversation. I feel we're going to be on the same team so we might as well try to talk." I said.

Chad turned his body towards me. "You're not getting on my team."

"Are you sure about that? Coach seemed to be pretty impressed with my video. He said I might even be point guard." I responded.

Chad slammed his locker while he still looked at me. He tied his hair in a ponytail and stepped closer to me.

"Listen white boy, you're not getting on my team and there's no way in hell that you're getting my spot." He looked me up and down before grabbing his shoes and walking out of the locker bank. I heard the door close.

"My name is Troy!" I said after he left.


	4. Chapter 4

TAYLOR

I sat at home at the dinner table that night with my family.

"So, Jane where is this boyfriend you keep texting?" My dad asked my sister.

"Dad, I am not texting anyone." Jane quickly looked up at her father.

"She's lying daddy." Tammy smiled.

"Who is he Jane?" I asked.

"His name is Tony. He delivers things to my job, we met there." Jane responded.

"Your man is a delivery boy?" Tammy chuckled.

Jane turned her head and looked at my other sister.

"And where is your man, Tammy?" Jane asked.

Tammy squinted her eyes at Jane and shook her head. Tammy hasn't dated anyone since her last boyfriend passed away. Tammy got up from the table and walked outside.

"Now why did you have to say that?" My mom asked.

"What? Jon died a year ago; I thought she was over it." Jane responded.

"Well obviously she isn't. You know her and Jon was together for like a long time." I chimed in.

Jon passed away last year in a drive-by. He was in the right place but at the wrong time. I was sitting on the living room couch with Tammy when she got the call from one of Jon's family members and they informed her what happened. I felt really bad for my sister.

She cried all day and night and night after night. She hasn't dated since. She and Jon were together for three years. Jon was like family to us. So when we heard what happened, it was like we lost a family member. I felt I lost a brother and I miss Jon a lot.

Dinner was silent for the rest of the night. I went upstairs afterwards and started my homework.

* * *

I finally passed my first week of school with no struggles. I decided not to go Chuck's party. Whatever happens I'm sure I will hear of it on Monday. I haven't spoken to Tammy since she stormed out of family dinner. My mom went to Tammy's house and talked to her. She said Tammy surrounded herself with pictures of her and Jon. She said Jane came over later and she and Tammy talked it over.

It was Friday night and I needed to find my dad. I walked around the house and searched for him.

"Daddy!" I shouted.

"Taylor, why are you screaming?" I heard my dad say from a near room.

I walked in the basement and saw him watching a football game on the television. I chuckled.

"Hi daddy." I sat on the arm of my dad's chair.

"What's up Taylor?" my dad asked. He didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"I need to ask you a question." I said.

He didn't respond so I continued speaking.

"I was wondering if I could go out tomorrow." I said.

"Go out where and with whom?" My dad turned his head and looked at me.

"Chad. He asked to take me to the movies tomorrow." I responded.

"Just you guys? What about Zeke?" my dad asked.

"What! So you and Chad alone in a movie theatre? I don't think so." MY dad said and he shook his head. "Is that a date?"

"Daddy!" I whined. "I am sixteen years old, I'm almost seventeen. I'll be moving out soon."

"Well soon isn't now. Look I don't care if you go out with Chad, just not by yourself. Whatever happened to group dates?" my dad asked and he looked back at the TV screen.

"So as long as it's a group, I can go?" I smiled.

My dad didn't respond and I quickly thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. I ran upstairs to my room and texted Chad.

(Italics- Taylor, Bold- Chad)

_Hey Chad, my dad told me I couldn't go out with you unless it's like a group. Is that okay?_

**Hey Tay, um I guess that's okay. I'll do whatever to be able to see you. I'll see if Zeke would like to come and I'll tell him to bring someone. Would you like to pick me up?**

_Your dad will let you have the car for the night?_

**Of course, he trusts me.**

_Then cool. You can pick me up. My dad says he wants to see you anyway._

**Okay, I'll call Zeke and I'll let you know tomorrow. Good night.**

* * *

TROY

I hung out at a local diner with Ryan, Sharpay, and Gabriella.

"What are you all doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, I have yoga and then I go to work." Ryan responded.

"You do yoga?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it relaxes me. And there are cute girls there." Ryan smiled and we all laughed.

Sharpay's phone buzzed on the table. She quickly put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered.

She quickly got up and walked away from the table.

"So Troy, did you hear back from coach on if you made point guard or not?" Gabriella turned and looked at me.

"He said he would let us know on Monday." I responded.

Sharpay walked back over to our booth and sat down next to her brother. She looked over at Gabriella and me.

"You want to go to the movies?" She asked.

"All three of us?" Gabriella asked pointing to herself, me and Sharpay.

"Yeah, I have a date. Then you and Troy can go together." Sharpay said.

Gabriella gave Sharpay a look.

"I mean not together like you all are dating but with each other." Sharpay rambled.

I laughed, "Yeah, that's cool. Matter of fact, why don't we make it a date?"

I turned and looked over at Gabriella who was smiling.

"Uh, are you asking me on a date?" She asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Okay, sure." Gabriella responded.

* * *

TAYLOR

The next morning I sat at the kitchen table with my mom. She was making eggs and bacon.

"Taylor, your dad tells me that you're going out with Chad tonight?" My mom asked with a smile.

"It's a group thing. Well we made it a group thing since that's what dad wanted." I responded.

"It will be good to see Chad again. Do you like him Taylor?" she asked.

"I don't know mom." I responded.

"Well, I know he likes you." My mom said as she sat down across from me at the table.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"You've known Chad since freshman year. I've watched that boy every time he came over. It's the way he looks at you Taylor, the way he treats you. You may not be able to see it but I do." My mom got up and checked on the bacon.

I never considered going out with Chad. I could only imagine how that would change our friendship. I mean Chad isn't ugly. Never has he been that.

I mean, he has changed a lot since freshman year. He's taller, his voice has deepened, and he can control his curls, which I absolutely love. His curls, not that fact that he can control them.

After a delicious breakfast, I began picking out my outfit for tonight. I don't know why but after the talk with my mom, it changed things. I wanted to look really nice tonight. But not just for me, but for Chad as well.

My mom knocked on my door and walked in. She saw all of the clothes thrown over the place and shook her head.

"You are going to clean this up, correct?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "I don't know what to wear."

"Taylor, this is why you need more girlfriends who are you're age." My mom said.

"Mom, do you know how hard it is to make friends at my school? The only kids who will really talk to me are the people who look like me. Half of them are all snooty." I responded and sat on my bed.

"What about the other side of the hallway?" she asked.

"I have classes with some but we don't talk unless it's necessary. That's just how the school is. It's always been that way." I said.

I walked to my closet and pulled out to sweaters and held them up for my mom to see.

"Which one?" I asked.

She pointed to the one on the right. It was a long blue sweater. I looked at the one on the right.

"I think I'll wear this one." I said.

My mom laughed and got up. She walked out of the room. She was right, I did need new friends. Well girlfriends that is.

After hours of doing homework, I took a shower and got ready. I looked in the mirror at myself and smiled.

"For a movie date, you clean up well." I heard my mom's voice and I laughed.

"I wanted to look nice." I responded.

"Chad is downstairs. Your dad is talking to him." My mom said.

I shook my head and my mom walked out. I walked to my makeup area and pulled out my lip glosses, eye shadows, and eye liner. For a person who doesn't wear a lot of make up on a regular basis, I have a lot. I applied all that I needed and took one last look at myself.

I grabbed my purse, shook my long hair and walked out of my room. I walked downstairs and heard laughter.

"What's so funny?" I said.

Chad stopped laughing when he saw me. He smiled and walked over to me. He gave me a warm hug.

"You look good McKessie." He said.

"You look nice too." I said.

"so this is a group thing right?" my dad asked.

"yes sir. Zeke and his friend is meeting us at the theatre." Chad responded.

"So instead of two, it's four?" he asked.

"Daddy, you never said how many in a group." I said.

"I know, but see back in my day it would be ten thousand of us in a group." My dad responded.

"oh Robert will you let the kids go?" My mom came out of the kitchen.

Chad smiled and laughed.

"You all have fun." My dad said. "Chad, not too much fun."

Chad turned around and nodded. We walked out of the house and walked to the car.

"Let me get the door for you." Chad opened the door for me.

I looked at him and smiled before getting in. He got in on the driver side and pulled off.

"Are you wearing make up?" Chad asked.

"why?" I looked over at him.

"You hardly wear make up. But it looks really nice on you, even though you don't need it." He responded with a smile.

I was surprised at this side of Chad. I guess this was side I didn't see that my mom was talking about.

"Thank you." I said.

I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye. We pulled up to the theatre and Chad parked the car. We both got out and walked up to the door. Chad put his arm around my neck. He smelled so good and I smiled.

When we got inside, I spotted Zeke right away and we walked over to him. I hugged him. Zeke looked at Chad and they did their crazy handshake.

"Where is your date, man?" Chad asked Zeke.

"She's on her way. She's bringing her friends but before she comes there is something I have to tell you all." Zeke said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Zeke!" we heard someone call Zeke's name and we all turned around and Zeke looked up.

"What are they doing here? And why did Evans just call your name?" I asked Zeke.

Zeke waved Sharpay over. When she walked over I noticed who was behind her. It was Troy and that Gabriella girl. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Troy. He saw me and our eyes met. He saw Chad's arm wrapped around me and he raised an eye brow.

I turned around and looked back at Zeke. Sharpay walked over to us and stood next to Zeke.

"Zeke, what is going on?" Chad asked.

"I didn't go to Texas over the summer." He said.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I was at Lava Springs with my parents. I saw Sharpay there. I actually talked to her." He held Sharpay's hand.

She looked at Zeke and smiled.

"She's my girlfriend." He said.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't even look at chad's face. Troy and Gabriella walked over to us.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Troy looked at me and smiled.


End file.
